Small trailers adapted to be attached to automobiles are well known, and are typically used both recreationally and industrially for transporting a variety of different goods. For example, such trailers may be used to haul small boats and motorcycles, as well as lawnmowers, building equipment and other miscellaneous items. In general, the dimensions of such trailers range from approximately 6′ long×5′ wide to 8′ long×5′ wide, and may also include more than one wheel axle. It is to be understood that the principle behind the folding trailer of the present invention may well be applied to any appropriately sized trailer having one or more wheel axles.
The average homeowner will use a trailer infrequently. For example, a person may own a trailer solely for the purpose of transporting a motorbike or small boat to a holiday destination once every year. Accordingly, the trailer is required to be stored in a garage or other storage facility for the remainder of the year as it is not practical to have the trailer attached to an automobile at all times. Although the trailers are relatively small, they are large enough to be a storage nuisance for the average homeowner, this being particularly relevant in the current climate where homes are being built with little to no outdoor space.
There have also been various attempts at constructing trailers which are foldable from an expanded state to a compact state suitable for storage. However, there are a number of problems associated with existing folding trailers known to the applicant such as their complex folding/unfolding mechanisms, problems with stability when in the compact state, their excessive size when folded, the reliance on and excessive use of hinges to support various portions of the trailer, the common requirement for various parts to be removed prior to folding, and also for additional parts to be added after folding.
As a result of the abovementioned problems, people have generally relied on hiring or renting trailers when required, as opposed to purchasing them outright.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome at least some of the aforementioned problems or to provide the public with a useful alternative.